Last Resort
by Roxius
Summary: [Bokurano] Maki loves Komoda, but loses her chance at her when Anko Tokosumi gets the longhaired pianist first. Now, Maki must takes extreme measures for her desires. ALOT OF YURI! Oh, and r & r, please!


_"I...I love you, Komoda-chan..."_

_"I love you too, Anko-chan. I love you so much..."_

* * *

The words were still ringing in Maki's ears as she walked home after Moji's battle using Zearth. Her entire body seemed to feel numb with sadness as she pictured Komoda and Anko kissing passionately. It was enough to make her scream. 

'Why did Komoda-chan have to love Anko? Why, dammit?' Maki wondered. It wasn't because she was upset that Komoda was a lesbian, she was upset because she wanted Komoda first.

Ever since she first came out of the closet, Maki realized she didn't want Komoda as just a friend, but a lover, as well. Maki wanted to be the one Komoda would go to for comfort. She wanted to be the one Komoda would kiss and hold. She wanted to be the most important thing in Komoda's life.

But that stupid bitch Anko Tokosumi beat her to it.

Maki clutched her head in her hands and shouted, mostly to herself, "HOW COULD KOMODA-CHAN CHOOSE THAT SUPID BITCH ANKO? WHY CAN'T SHE LOVE ME? WHY? WHY?"

"Maybe you should do something about it, eh?"

Maki looked up and saw Dung Beetle floating over her, that wide smile forever stuck upon its face. "What are you doing here?" Maki asked.

Dung Beetle floated down so they were eye-level and he said, "Well, I could sense you were in turmoil, so I decided to see what's up. I was bored, anyways..."

Maki just rolled her eyes. She walked past the small floating creature and snapped, "I don't need help, okay? I'm just a little upset. Leave me alone..."

Suddenly, Dung Beetle warped in front of Maki and hissed, "I know how you can get Komoda in bed with you, if you want..."

This definitely caught Maki's attention. "You can get me together...with Komoda-chan?" Maki whispered, making sure she heard right. Dung Beetle chuckled at Maki's newfound eagerness. "You're such a dyke," he said coldly, "You would probably make out with Kana if you had the chance..."

'He's on to me about last night with Kana!' Maki thought nervously, so she quickly changed the subject back to its original topic. "So...how can I get Komoda-chan away from that bitch Anko?" Maki asked.

"Well, let's see...I'm pretty sure Anko hasn't taken Komoda's virginity yet, heh heh heh..." Although Dung Beetle's expression never changes, Maki could tell that his creepy smile was genuine this time.

"I'M NOT GOING TO RAPE KOMODA-CHAN, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Maki screamed, her face red from both anger and embarrassment.

Dung Beetle just shrugged its non-exsistent shoulders and muttered, "You're gonna die soon, so we can't have some multi-chapter drama-fest with you trying to win over your crush. It's now or never..."

And with that, Dung Beetle teleported back to Zearth. Maki let out a sigh and thought, 'I couldn't possibly do THAT to her...I just can't...I...I just can't do that to her...'

Although she hated even the thought of doing such a thing, Maki knew she was running out of options...

* * *

Anko let out a small moan as Komoda lead a tral of kisses down the side of her neck. "Oh god, Komoda-chan, you're amazing...oh, yes..." Anko groaned as Komoda used an extra hand to fondle with one of her small breasts. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Anko let out a sigh and said, "I"ll get it. Don't move, honey..." "Don't be long..." Komoda whispered as she pulled her hand out of Anko's shirt and watched her girlfriend head to the door, making sure to check out her ass in the process.

Once Anko walked out into the hallway and out of view, Komoda sighed and laid back, fully prepared to continue their love-fest. Instead, she heard a gunshot.

Komoda jumped off the coach and ran to the door. "ANKO-CHAN! ANKO-CHAN, ARE YOU-" Komoda stopped cold when she saw her girlfriend lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Standing over Anko was none other than Maki. A small blood-stained pistol was held tightly in her hands.

All of the color drained from Komoda's face as she fell on her knees and stared at the horrid sight before her. Maki licked some stray blood off her cheek and purred, "Hmm...Dung Beetle was right. Blood DOES taste good...but I'm sure Komoda-chan tastes even better..."

"M-M-Maki-chan...w-why..." Komoda could barely even speak. Her throat felt like it was on fire and tears were welling up in her eyes. Maki tossed the pistol to the side like it was nothing and she began to step towards Komoda.

"I loved you for a long time, Komoda-chan, but you always ignored my feelings...now you have no choice but to accept them..." Maki said with a voice unlike her own. Komoda backed up against a wall and thought, 'W-What is going on? This girl...this girl...this isn't the Maki I know! This can't be!'

Unfortunately, Komoda was too scared to move as Maki slowly moved on top of her. She was still as silent and unmoving as a doll as Maki ripped away her clothes, leaving her in only tight lingerie.

Maki licked her lips and hissed, "Ahh...now THIS is what I want to see...your amazing, flawless body...I want it all..." Even as Maki pressed her body against her own, Komoda was still silent with shock.

Meanwhile, Dung Beetle was watching the whole scene. "I guess she really went for it..." he muttered to himself before teleporting away.

Then, Maki dragged her fingers down towards Komoda's panties and...

* * *

"AAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!" 

Maki sat up in her bed, her entire body covered in sweat. Her heart was pounding like mad against her chest as she flipped on her bedside lamp.

She stared at her hands in disgust and thought, 'Did I...really just have that dream?' That was when she noticed that Anko, Chizuru, Komoda, Machi and Kana were all sleeping together in her bed.

She was about to say something, but Maki just shrugged and went back to bed...

Little did she know that this huge female orgy was just a dream, too.


End file.
